Brooke Thorne
Dodger, also known as 'PressHeartToContinue '(born 6 August 1987), is a friend of the Yogscast, part of Polaris Network and is currently dating Sam Thorne. She is a Youtuber who maintains two channels, PressHeartToContinue and DexterityBonus. She is also a regular host of almost all shows on the Polaris youtube channel such as, The Daily Byte, Sort This!, Friend Zone and The Co-Optional Podcast. In-Yogiverse *She first appeared "in the Yogiverse" on one of Simon and Lewis's Vlogs of their first trip to America where they visited her and Husky for some coffee. *She was a host of the 5th episode of the TGS podcast along with TotalBiscuit and Jesse Cox when Simon was the guest of said episode. *She was a host of the 11th episode of the Co-Optional Podcast along with TotalBiscuit and Jesse Cox when Sips was the guest of said episode. *She was a host of the 22nd second episode of the Co-Optional Podcast along with TotalBiscuit and Jesse Cox when Strippin was the guest of said episode. *She did a Q&A video with Strippin. *She appeared along with Simon and Jesse in a Bioshock Infinite unboxing video Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast Category:YouTube Category:Polaris Category:Associates Channels Main Channel (PressHeartToContinue) Her main channel, PressHeartToContinue is used for Gaming News, which she uploads every Saturday; she also has Let's Plays such as Lucius and Borderlands 2, which Dodger uploads periodically. She has recently started a new series on this channel called Welcome to the Fandom in which discuss and certain part of a piece of media with a certain fandom surrounding it. She has also started a series recently called 1-Cup in which she plays a game for that one session. She has also recently made a return to an old DIY series she used to make by the name of Swords and Stiches in which she and her friend Aaron make random video gaming themed item(s). Side Channel (DexterityBonus) Dodger's side channel, DexterityBonus, is used for her vlog show, Coffeh Time in which she drinks coffee (or other beverages such as, Tea and Water as well as Mountain Dew and Root Beer on special occasions) and talks about her day. She is occasionally joined by her friends, once being joined for coffee by Hannah. Series Ongoing *Gaming Newz *1-Cup *Stream Annoncements *Welcome to the Fandom *Swords and Stiches *Streams Re-Uploads *The Wolf Among Us Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Finished/Hiatus *FTL: Faster Than Light *Lucius *The Testament of Sherlock Holmes *They Bleed Pixels *Dead Space *Sherlock Holmes Vs Jack The Ripper *Dead Space 3 w/ Jesse Cox *Always Remember Me *Long Live The Queen *Magical Diary *OFF *Borderlands 2 w/ Tirinei *Dodge This! Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast Category:YouTube Category:Polaris Category:Associates Quotes *"I'd like a burger, extra jizzum." *"I don't really need to work on our relationship right now...is that wrong to say?" *I had to get a man to do this job, don't tell anybody." *"Then I have to like...pull it out." *"It's mostly just cats and butt jokes on this channel." (When vlogging on DexterityBonus) *"Life is about fun and randomness. Do something random today!" *"It's just ships.....ships everywhere!" *"Hey Guys! It's Coffeh Time!" *"Your sisters are hot fap fap fap﻿!" (When Strippin did a video with his sisters) *"Wear protection!" *"Welcome to my lady cave.....I just realized that has more meanings then just the ulterior meaning to a man cave." *"Just slip it in there." *"I fucking love foxes." *"I want them to be useful. Cute, useful shit." *"Why is this in Portuguese?" *"Get right up in that booty." *"I was proposed to, in Ireland by a really drunk dude in our hostel. It was precious." Trivia *She is a Host of The Co-Optional Podcast with Jesse Cox and TotalBiscuit. *She owns two cats, one called Sherlock (referred to as SherlockCat) and the most recent addition, Watson (referred to as WatsonKitty, despite being Female). *Coffee is her favourite beverage. *She plays Aggie in Polaris' comedy show, "Broken Quest". *She loves Plants Vs Zombies. *Her full name is Brooke Leigh Lawson. *Due to Dodger being on almost every show on Polaris, Polaris is occasionally joked as "Dodger's third channel" on the Co-Optional Podcast. *She has Synesthesia, more specifically Ordinal Linguistic Personification. *She is currently dating and living with Sam Thorne. *She is lactose intolerant. *Her favorite super power is shape-shifting, possibly in connection to her love of foxes which shape-shifting is usually their most common super power. *On the 14th episode of The TGS Podcast, Dodger ate a pack of Jaffa Cakes with the best before date being 1272, whether this was just a mis-print or it was actually from the medieval age, this goes down as one of the most memorable moments in the podcast's history. *She was born on August 6th 1987. *Dodger is known to be a big fan of the BBC Sherlock TV Series as well as Sherlock Holmes in general. Despite this, it is unknown whether she has played the mobile game, Sherlock the Network. *She believes in ghosts. *Her favourite ice-cream flavour is pistachio. *Brooke spent the majority of her time in her later education in theatre as revealed in her Welcome to the Fandom video on Cosplayers in Theatre. *Her favourite animal is the fox, hence why she wears a fox kigurumi on Friend Zone. *She worked in Starbucks before she made a youtube channel. *Dodger is known to have a few tattoos, 2 of which have both been shown on camera or have been told about by Dodger herself: a small one on her upper back that was shown during Random Encounters' Eevee Song and a large, spiral-shaped one on her right side of her torso that Dodger told her fans about during a previous Coffeh Time. *Dodger used to live in a shared apartment with two of her friends: Husky or Mike Lamond, famous for his Starcraft II commentaries and Rosanna Pansino, famous for her nerdy cooking series, Nerdy Nummies. *Dodger is known to be friends with many of Polaris' behind-the-scenes staff. For example, Erin, more commonly known by her internet alias, Happileeerin is a editor for Polaris and is known to be one of Dodger's best friends as well as Aaron, who's position/role at Polaris is unknown but is the co-host of Dodger's show, Swords and Stiches, is shown to be a good friend of Dodger's. *She is a host of MangaPod, an manga-themed podcast that she hosts along with her friend, Happileeerin and other guests. *Dodger seems to be good friends with KaeyiDream as it has been seen that they have conversed with each other multiple times on Twitter and it has also been seen that they follow each other. It is unknown whether they have actually met in real life or not however. *PressFartToContinue, a well-known youtuber commentor actually started to stalk Dodger which eventually led to Dodger blocking them from both her youtube channels and the Polaris youtube channel. In revenge, PFTC doxxed Dodger on 4chan (posted personal information about her). * During the Bioshock Infinite unboxing video, Jesse consequently hugged Simon, trapping Dodger in the embrace. They started rubbing their beards together, traumatizing Dodger. They then proceeded to rub their beards against her own face, further disturbing her. * She is quite popular with stalkers. Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast Category:YouTube Category:Polaris Category:Associates Links *Youtube Channel *Twitter *Twitch *LinkedIn Gallery Dodger.jpg Coffeh.jpg Eevee Song Dodger.png|Dodger as she appears in Random Encounters' Eevee Song. (Note the small tattoo on her upper back) Simon and Jesse.PNG|Dodger, Simon and Jesse. Stripper.jpg|The first photo Sam and Dodger posted on the internet of them together. Dodgin.jpg|The second photo Sam and Dodger posted on the internet of them together. Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast Category:YouTube Category:Polaris Category:Associates